The Three Planets
by Angel Sacrifice
Summary: Set after 4.24 - Yo Way Yo (the last episode). Welcome to the NEW afterlife!
1. Introduction

1 Valdron's Handy Dandy Disclaimer:  
  
LEXX, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Salter Street Films. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.  
  
2  
  
3 The Three Planets  
  
  
  
In the past – there were 2 mystical planets of Afterlife: Fire and Water. When these were destroyed, all of the souls of Fire and Water travelled towards the nearest habitable area. Unfortunately, there was only one suitable planet, which came to be known as Earth. There were so many souls on Earth from both Fire and Water that it caused constant conflict within the people. This led to continual warfare between nations, and because there was so much destructive energy there, the planet was classified as a Type 13 planet. The Lexx destroyed Earth before it could destroy itself, causing the souls of the dead to travel once again, searching for a suitable resting place. This time, they found not one, not two... but three suitable planets. One became the final heavenly resting place for the good. One became the fiery hell of eternal torment for the damned. The third accommodated those in-between. Those who made bad choices without knowing the extent of the damage they caused. Or those who ended up doing good things without knowing it or planning on it. For any soul not bad enough for Fire, but not good enough for Water, there was Midpoint. There a soul could reside, without the eternal pain of Fire or the eternal bliss of Water, in a place where there was neither joy nor misery; neither success, nor failure. Midpoint's orbit kept Fire and Water separate for most of the time, which was a comfortable arrangement, because Fire and Water were probably the most incompatible planets in the history of the two universes, and the Prince of Fire's sole wish was to destroy Water completely.  
  
Water has always had a guardian, but the guardian of Water was peaceful. On Earth, she resided in the depths of the ocean and did not interfere with the affairs of the living. Fire has always had a Prince, and on Earth, Prince tried to control and dominate the affairs of the living. Midpoint, however, was a new place altogether – which required a guardian of its own. The natural duty of guarding a planet, fell to the one who had existed for far longer than any human was ever meant to. The life that had returned and shone like a brief flare, before once again being extinguished. He who had for thousands of years entirely embodied the spirit of Midpoint – neither good, nor bad, having the potential for light or for darkness. One who had had free will, but had not been able to feel, and so his choices were never truly good or bad. The last of the Brunnen-G became the guardian of Midpoint.  
  
Towards this planet headed a small craft, similar to the Lexx, but smaller and younger. On board were two human beings – one of them part cluster lizard – and a robotic head that the ship had eaten, but had not been able to digest, and so it had been saved. 


	2. Little Lexx Approaches

The Three Planets  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Little Lexx, are you seeing any planets up ahead?" Stanley H Tweedle, the ship's captain, asked.  
  
"Yes, Captain." The ship replied. "I see three planets. Do you want me to blow them up for you?"  
  
"Uh, no, not just yet, Lexx." Stan looked at Xev. "Should we check them out?"  
  
"Of course!" said Xev. "Why wouldn't we? They're the first planets we've seen in weeks."  
  
"But you just never know..." said Stan. "What if it's another horrible place like Earth? What if there's something like Wist there? What if there's *Prince* there? We have to stop being so rash about just going to any planet that comes along."  
  
"Stanley, if we *don't* go to one of those planets, we'll go mad of boredom, Little Lexx will die of starvation and we'll never find a new home!" Xev protested. "Just pick the one you think is safest and we'll go there."  
  
"Fine." Stan looked down at the planets. One seemed too surrounded with clouds, but all he could see through those clouds was little patches of the sea. He didn't like it, how could they know what was lurking behind those clouds? The furthest planet looked rocky and desert-like. No thank you, thought Stan, remembering what the last desert-like planet they'd been to had turned out to be. The middle one looked greyish white, had a little vegetation, and a single tall tower. Well, it didn't appear dangerous, it looked like a peaceful planet, and it didn't remind him of anywhere he'd been before. "Little Lexx, take us to the small greyish planet over there."  
  
"As you command, Captain." Little Lexx replied, and shot off towards Midpoint.  
  
Kai walked among the street, where people lived simple, mediocre lives. Not particularly happy or unhappy lives, but that was because this wasn't an unhappy or happy place. The souls here could still feel emotions, of course, but there was nothing ever to provoke strong emotions. Those with intensely strong emotions had mostly ended up on Fire or Water – if they incited violence or passion or wonderful happiness here, Kai would draw them through a portal to their correct world. Kai often wondered about emotion... he felt almost as if he could remember feeling a particularly strong feeling himself. Not much, just a fleeting feeling at the edge of his mind that there had been something... something strong... just before... he could never quite put his finger on it, but it was easy to ignore this, and ignore it he did. He couldn't even remember anything in life except for ruling Midpoint, and it may well have just been a memory of another's emotion. He had a duty to do. He watched and he regulated and he relocated when necessary. He looked up at the sky, hearing a sound, and saw what looked like a giant dragonfly heading towards earth. Interesting. He began to walk in the direction of the insect to see where it had landed.  
  
"Ok Stan, let's just leave 790 on the ship while the Lexx has something to eat." The robot head was busy composing poetry. At least he was doing it quieter than before. Stan and Xev were thinking maybe it was about time they powered 790 down for good. Or just abandoned him somewhere.  
  
"Fine by me." Stan said, kicking it away to the back of the ship. They walked out, towards where they thought they had seen some signs of civilisation. The area seemed calm, peaceful. It wasn't ugly, or particularly beautiful. It was alright though. The occasional tree, a bit of grass growing here and there, some tangled weeds... and stone walkways leading in several directions. They continued down the one they'd landed at. Suddenly Xev stopped in her tracks.  
  
"It can't be." She said, her voice quiet, she seemed shaken. Stan looked at her and frowned.  
  
"What can't be?" he asked. "What is it?" Xev was staring off ahead. Stan followed her eyes, and saw something... someone he'd never expected to see again.  
  
"Tell me I'm not the only one to see this, Stanley." Xev said, her hand on his shoulder, leaning.  
  
"It's... how can it be him? He died. It's just someone who looks like him." Stan said dismissively. Still, he couldn't make himself walk on. The man in black was approaching them.  
  
"He made it..." Xev's face lit up with wonder. "Somehow... somehow, he made it!" She zoomed towards the man, rolled in a wheel, and then pounced upon him, almost knocking him down with a hug. Stan walked slowly... there was no way... it couldn't be him... but the closer he got, the more he recognised the man he'd known for so long... Xev looked around as he approached the two, with tears in her eyes. "It's Kai!" she exclaimed, joyfully. Kai looked confused. Stan returned the confusion.  
  
"Are you really Kai?" he asked. "Not just Prince pretending to be Kai, to trick us again?"  
  
"I am Kai." He said, and Xev stood back to look over the man she had embraced so gleefully. "But... who are you?" Xev's face fell.  
  
"You remember us, Kai... you have to! We were on the same ship for 4000 years." Xev told him. Still, he looked bewildered.  
  
"Uh, Xev..." Stan pulled her back by her elbow and spoke in a low voice, "maybe he didn't die in the explosion, maybe he got out... but he must have hit his head or something. I think he's lost his memory."  
  
"Ah." Xev replied, understanding. "Well, Kai, if you've lost your memory... I think we should help you to get it back! Yeah?" Kai nodded, not paying attention, as he took Xev's hand. He pressed a finger gently against her wrist, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, after he'd felt her pulse.  
  
"What do you mean?" Xev asked. "We're looking for a new home. We're travelling through the dark zone, trying to find a planet to live on."  
  
"I think you will find..." Kai paused, giving them both a look, "that this is not a planet to live on." He turned to walk away, and Stan and Xev followed, dumbstruck. 


	3. Distant Memories

1 Distant Memories  
  
  
  
Prince had watched with curiosity as the little Lexx had hurtled towards Midpoint. He'd thought the ship would die without trace, he'd sensed death had been near for Lexx... but this wasn't the same ship. How remarkable – it seemed to have had the ability to reproduce. He expected the crew would be the same… minus one, of course. He grinned at his wicked plot of giving Kai life, just in time for him to die properly. There was no chance that the last of the Brunnen-G could have survived, and Prince expected he would have gone to the planet Water... although it hadn't been certain. After all, even when Kai had free will, a lot of people had died at his hands. Then again, he hadn't welcomed Kai to Fire, so he must have either gone to Water, or to the Midpoint. Now that was an unusual development – Prince had been wondering about the place, and decided that despite it's neutral status, he wasn't happy about it. For one thing, it prevented many almost- bad souls from coming his way, when previously they would have. And it was physically in his way too, because it stood in the way of him attacking Water. So although he had nothing personally against the planet, he decided it might have to be counted as an enemy.  
  
  
  
The little Lexx was probably equally powerful as it's predecessor. Prince had had considerable difficulties in getting the crew to agree to destroy Water, despite his offers to them, but Midpoint was ambiguous. They might agree to destroy it. Then again, after he had destroyed Kai, it would be hard to convince them to do anything. Hard... but not impossible, he reminded himself, with a confident smile. All that he really needed was for them to come to Fire. They would, soon enough. He could sense it.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the small grey planet, the truth was slowly being realised. Stan, Xev and Kai were within the walls of the tower, in a simply furnished room. Kai looked exactly as he had looked the last time they'd seen him. Hair in the traditional Brunnen-G style, skin pale, clothed head to foot in his faded to black outfit. Yet he seemed to be more responsive… more alive.  
  
"Kai, what do you remember?" Xev asked. "Do you remember being on Brunnis 2? Do you remember the Cluster?" Kai paused to think.  
  
"No." he replied. "I only remember this planet, and it does not feel like I have had any life before I became its guardian. Midpoint is all I know. Although… there seems to be something almost familiar about the two of you… but I cannot remember."  
  
"Great." Stan shook his head. "Where's a Divine Predecessor when you need one?" Xev gave him a serious look, then looked back at the other man.  
  
"Look, Kai, you do know us. We're your friends, we thought you were dead... again. You can't stay here." she said, holding his hand, willing him to remember. Kai frowned.  
  
"What is this place, Kai?" Stan asked. "What do you mean 'guardian'?" Kai sat down on the bench, and the others sat down with him, concerned.  
  
"This planet is not usually accessible to the living." Kai explained. "It's a planet of the Afterlife. I am this planet's guardian. I do not know how I became this, or anything of my life before it. I simply assumed that this was my place in life."  
  
"You mean this is where people go when they die?" Xev asked. "You didn't make it through alive?"  
  
"Actually, I am the only being on this planet that *is* alive. But, if I had another life before, then I died in that life" said Kai. "That would have been how I ended up here. As I am guardian of this planet, I cannot ever leave, and my sole duty is to exist here and watch over the souls inhabiting this planet."  
  
"Oh, I get it, like Prince, on Fire..." Stanley said, now understanding. Then he turned back to Kai sharply. "You're like *Prince*?"  
  
"But... how?" Xev asked. "You're good, or you were in your life. Prince was evil! This planet doesn't even *look* like Fire."  
  
"Fire is another planet, close to here." Kai told them, pointing in the general direction of the desert-like planet. Stan had been right to distrust it. "If you wish to go there, I will show you the way. But I do not recommend that you do, as it is an extremely dangerous planet."  
  
"Is Prince there?" asked Stan.  
  
"I don't know" he replied, after a pause. "But presumably, each planet has a guardian as does this one."  
  
"Ok, let's think for a moment." Xev said, as Stanley stood up. "We'll go. Kai, you're coming with us. I'm not leaving you behind again, not after what happened before. We'll go to Prince and find out what's going on... he could be behind it all."  
  
"Xev," Kai put a hand on her shoulder gently, "I must remain here, on this planet. I can't go with you. Despite how it appears, I am not the same man that you knew. The Kai you know is dead."  
  
"Yeah, tell us something we don't know." Stan replied. Xev looked Kai in the eyes.  
  
"Just until we visit Prince. It won't take long." Xev promised. Kai reluctantly agreed, and walked back with them.  
  
  
  
Back at the Lexx, Kai looked around, examining the unusual being. "An impressive spacecraft." he said. "It's alive?"  
  
"Yeah," said Stanley, "it's a little newborn Lexx." Suddenly loud cheers from inside the Lexx interrupted their conversation. Xev looked unimpressed… well, 790 did have exceptionally good hearing.  
  
"Kai! Is it really you? You came back to me!" the voice carried throughout the ship. Kai looked at the two, puzzled.  
  
"Who else is on board your ship?" he asked, looking up to where the voice had come from. "Are there many others?"  
  
"No," Stan said, waving a hand dismissively. "It's just the stupid demented robot head who's in love with you." He spoke louder. "The robot head that got you killed!" A wailing apology came forth from 790. Xev took Kai's arm firmly and led him away, into a moth. They all got into the same one, and Xev took the control, lifting the moth off the planet's surface. Kai blinked. This also seemed very familiar to him, and the further they got from the planet, the clearer his mind felt. No distinct memories came back to him – just vague, distant images in his mind… an extremely cold feeling… a song… and he believed he could recall something of Stanley and Xev, things that he'd not just learned about them that day. He sighed audibly; it was confusing to have so many memories, so close to the surface, but still beyond his mind's reach.  
  
"Kai?" asked Xev, hearing him sigh. "Is something wrong?" Kai shook his head.  
  
"No," he said, "but I believe you now, when you say that you knew me before, in another life. I… I can't remember. Perhaps I need time, to let things come back to me."  
  
"Sure, Kai." Xev said, smiling hopefully at him. "You'll remember. Just rest for now." Kai leant back in his seat, and looked out of the window. The planet Fire drew closer, and he shuddered, sensing that this was not a good place – he already knew it wasn't. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his fleeting, unclear memories. Still, he couldn't shake the ominous feelings that the hot desert planet gave him. 


	4. On Fire

Chapter 3 - On Fire  
  
  
The moth landed gently upon the sandy surface of the planet. Xev, Kai and Stan stepped out, feeling the heat immediately wash over them. It didn't bother Xev in the slightest though, and she led the way towards the large building that stood near to where they had landed. Similar to the one they had seen on the last Fire, but a slightly different shape, and slightly taller. Kai had a dark sense of foreboding about the place, but strengthened himself with the knowledge that whoever they met, whoever was guardian here, was his equal. Stanley seemed to share this nervousness.  
"You know, Xev, I don't like this," he said, looking at the building unhappily. "Who's to say Prince will know what to do anyway? And if he does, it's not like we can *trust* him…"  
"Well Stan, if you have a better idea…?" Xev asked, mildly irritated.  
"I *do* have a better idea, I think we should go back to the Lexx and fly far far away from this bad planet." Stan suggested.  
"If you wish to leave, I will not stop you." Kai said. "But I must remain on Midpoint, so it is unlikely that I will see you again until…"  
"Until we die." Xev finished off for him. "The reason we came here is to find out something about how Kai got here and how we can get him back. If Prince is behind this all, and knowing him, he probably is; we have to get him to agree to make Kai human again."  
"It's a waste of time!" Stan protested. "We know what he's going to ask in return, and I'm not about to blow up a *good* planet."  
"It won't come to that." Xev assured him. "Whatever happens, none of us are to agree to blow up Water - agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
"Agreed." Stan echoed. "And we keep him away from 790, who probably *will* agree to anything." They marched with determination up the steps of the building, and reached the door. They were spared having to knock, however, as the door swung open just as they approached it - and Prince stood before them.  
"Welcome!" he greeted the three. Stanley jumped at the sudden appearance of their enemy. The way he could just appear out of nowhere like that… it was creepy. "How nice to see you all again - Stan, Xev… and Kai? Can it be possible? This is most unusual… nobody has ever lived long after I've visited them."  
"Oh, you know exactly what's going on, don't pretend you're not behind this!" Stan accused. Prince narrowed his eyes.  
"I don't bring people back from the dead, unless there's something in it for me," he said, "especially people who tend to make such *good* decisions as Kai. It's against my own interests."  
"Who else would make Kai into this guardian person?" Xev asked. "You just don't want to let him get to Water and rest in peace, like he deserves."  
"Ah…" Prince was beginning to understand the situation. Kai had become a guardian, quite like himself - a new deity for a new planet. "Well, Kai, do you recall me ever making you into a guardian of the Afterlife?"  
"No." Kai said. "But that means little, as my memories of everything except Midpoint seem too distant to clearly recall."  
"Well, perhaps it was me that did this," said Prince, seizing his opportunity, "or perhaps it was just fate that Kai should become a guardian after death. In any case, he can't leave."  
"I knew it." Xev said. "I knew you were behind this. Turn him back, Prince, right now!"  
"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, Xev." Prince told her, with a brief smile. "Once Kai has become guardian of a planet, the only thing that can free him is if that planet is permanently destroyed. You released me when you first destroyed the planet Fire, and you can only release Kai by destroying Midpoint. Nothing I do can help that, it's the laws of the universe."  
"We're not blowing up any planets." Xev said firmly. "We knew you were going to ask… there has to be another way." Prince shrugged.   
"There isn't." he said. "But feel free to try what you like, if it makes you feel happier." Prince turned to walk away.  
"Hold on!" Stan called after him. "Wait… is Midpoint a bad planet or a good planet?"  
"It is neither." Kai replied to Stan's question. "It is the place between good and evil, the neutral point of the Afterlife; for those souls caught between light and darkness."  
"Well, that's not so bad… it's not like we'd be blowing up Water." Stan pointed out.  
"Because you've *never* agreed to do that before…" said Prince, with a wicked smile.  
"I can't believe you're even *considering* doing what Prince says!" Xev exclaimed angrily. "He's evil, and you're right, we shouldn't have even come here, because he's obviously not going to help, without us blowing up something for him."  
"Is there any other way in which I can be free of the planet?" Kai asked. Prince shook his head.  
"I'm afraid that's the only way," he said. "You'll have to decide what's more important; the planet, or the human being." Xev scowled at Prince.  
"We're leaving." She stated firmly, and taking Kai and Stan both by the hand, she walked them quickly away from Prince.  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Stan. Xev shot him a withering look.  
"Prince telling the truth?" she asked. "I doubt it."  
"He would only tell the truth if it served his own purpose." said Kai, and then blinked. "I... remember Prince. Memories are coming back to me."  
"Really?" Xev stopped walking. "That's great! Soon you'll be back to normal. Or better than normal - because you're alive!"  
"Uh... Xev?" Stan pulled her a little to the side, out of Kai's earshot. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, he was an assassin for 2000 years... and then just dead for a while longer... he's gonna have some pretty weird memories."  
"Weird?" Xev asked, her face crestfallen.  
"Well... he's going to have some really *bad* memories, I think." Stan said. "Like when you remember killing the living Kai on Earth, that's-"  
"Stan... you said you'd never mention..." Xev broke off as she realised the enormity of the situation. If this was how bad she felt remembering how she'd killed one person in an altered state of mind... how would Kai feel, when he remembered? "Oh... Kai..."  
"Yes?" Kai overheard his name and turned to Xev, frowning when he saw the expression on her face. Regret, dread, fear, unhappiness. He frowned deeply. "What's wrong?" Xev considered her options. They'd started the ball rolling. Kai would, sooner or later, recall his past. It would be better if she prepared him for what he was going to discover in a gentle way... however, by doing this, she would prompt him to remember everything all the sooner - perhaps even immediately. She sighed. It wasn't as if there was a "good time" for him to know, when it would hurt less. Best to get it over with.  
"Kai... you might start to remember some... bad things." Xev said, and held up a hand to Stan as he tried to interfere. "It's better that we tell him everything, Stan."  
"Ok." Stan agreed, backing away. "Just... don't blame me if you regret it later."  
"This sounds very serious." Kai spoke up. "I'm willing to hear the truth, whatever it is."  
Xev stepped closer and began to explain to Kai the story of his past, or as much as she knew of it.  
  
Kai didn't remember everything at once. The story seemed to make sense, yet it was a dark history for anyone to carry. It frustrated him that he couldn't quite remember this death and slavery he had experienced... he even half suspected that Xev was lying to him. Making his way back to the Lexx, he lay down on his bed and dozed, exhausted.  
  
Xev and Stan sat around, restless, on the Lexx's bridge. Occasionally Xev stood up and paced around the floor. She knew she'd done what she thought was best for Kai. She knew he'd remember it at sometime... and, well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He hadn't meant to kill anyone, it'd been His Shadow working through him... she stopped that thought. Unfortunately, it wasn't true, it didn't work like that. She had been taken over by an uncontrollable Cluster Lizard instinct when she'd killed that one time, and it didn't ease the pain or the guilt. It made her feel like a helpless puppet. Unable to control herself. Dangerous. That's how Kai would feel, too.   
"Still asleep?" she asked. Stan stood up.  
"Lexx, is Kai still asleep?" he asked the insect.  
"Yes, Stan."  
"I didn't think he would." Stan said, puzzled. "How come Kai sleeps if he's not a human being anymore? Prince never slept on Fire."  
"Maybe he did on Earth, though." Xev suggested. "I think it made him more human to be away from his planet - he could feel pain, even if he couldn't die. He might have slept, too."  
"Good point." Stan nodded. Xev looked away, still uncomfortable with having to compare Kai to Prince in any way.   
  
Kai's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn... it was as if he could smell... blood. It had been so realistic, his senses flooded with the awful scent. The dream he'd been having came flooding back to him. A woman in front of him, clutching a young boy's hand, weeping, begging, pleading for mercy - just for her son, if not for herself. He'd ignored her entirely, feeling no compassion, emotionally dead... he'd slain the young boy in front of her, and then killed the woman. He'd felt no compassion - he'd never questioned the order from His Shadow - it had been so *mechanical*. A cold shudder of dread came over Kai as he realised this wasn't just a dream... it was a very vivid memory. And it was one of millions of deaths that had taken place at his hands. Shaking, he fell backwards on to the bed, hopelessly willing the torturous memories to stop.  
"Kai?" Xev appeared at the door. Kai closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw. He didn't want to see Xev. He didn't want to see anybody. "Kai, are you ok?"  
"No." he said, his voice a harsh whisper in his throat.   
"You're remembering." Xev said, voice full of sympathy. Sympathy that he in no way deserved. It was those he had killed she should feel sympathy for, not him, not the killer.  
"How can you bear to see me, to be with me, when you know what I've done?" he asked, opening his eyes. "Don't you feel hatred? Fear?"  
"No." Xev said. "I love you, Kai. You have to remember that it wasn't you who killed those people, it was His Shadow. Noone could have resisted the protoblood's effects. When you regained your free will..."  
"I still took many lives when I had free will." Kai said. "I felt no remorse. I even took life before I died. My hands are stained with blood, they have been for millenia."  
"But you're a good person." Xev pointed out. "When you died, the first time, your soul went to the planet Water... the planet of good souls."  
"That doesn't change anything." Kai said. "And besides, I'm not there now. I don't think I ever really... belonged on Water."  
"You did." Xev sat down beside him, and Kai immediately stood up. "Kai, I know what its like to have taken a life, but you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."  
"But it WAS!" Kai turned to her. "I am at fault. The fault is in me. I can't just excuse what I've done - not to myself, and not to anyone else. I was never a 'good person' and I never can be."  
"That's-"  
"It's the truth." Kai cut in again. "I was a warrior in life, an assassin in death... now I'm some sort of ghost of the underworld. My whole existence is geared towards death in one way or the other. It's fate, or prophesy... I can't be anything else, Xev."  
"You are more than that, Kai." Xev protested. "You were, even when you were dead. Think back. You killed, I know, but you loved too." Kai's features flickered for a split-second, then hardened and darkened once more.  
"She died... because of me." he said. "Everyone I ever knew on my homeworld died - including myself. I can never be truly alive again, when I've brought death to so many. Its my nature. There is only war in my soul." Kai left, and Xev felt a tear run silently down her cheek, knowing Kai suffered, but knowing also that she could do nothing to soothe his pain. Nobody could. 


End file.
